User talk:Foo/archive 2
For older discussion archives: archive 1 ---- Keep farming those cows xD Where is a N/Me FoC spiker used? — Skuld 04:26, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :FoC spiking, in PvP or for fun FoC-SS-55 UW runs. we had a very nice party of 5 of those and 3 monks in HA, and for everywhere that you have packed groups of enemies and a need of a damage dealer. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:30, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :: Ah cool, not going the bloodspike way then with N/Mos and a ritualist — Skuld 04:32, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::I dont know that :| [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:34, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::: I'll try find something on gwshack — Skuld 04:35, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Charr Carvings Farming.. Here's a VERY fast way to kill Charr: My Ele's Charr Incenirator build :) Just walk into a group of Char, hit 1 then 2, repeat. :) Do the Great Northern Wall with this build in like 3 minutes :). --Karlos 13:01, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :As soon as my ele matures :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:32, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Fighter Foo Maybe that was one you shouldn't have made, wikipedia:Foo Fighters :p I need a screenshot of that one saying "Fighter Foo is using Mantra of Resolve!" — Skuld 08:26, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :#Why not? I think that is why this name, which could sound a bit boring, could work. :#Why Mantra of resolve? :#Foo Fighter, was, ofcourse, taken, or blocked. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:54, 8 June 2006 (CDT) 84.58.225.124 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special:Log&page=User:84.58.225.124 — Skuld 13:48, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh, so you are telling me I REALY DID maked him, but you baned and deleted so fast, I just thought I didn't. gj. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:52, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Hehe — Skuld 13:52, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::OMG, you are just constantly refreshing my contributions, and replying as fast as you can on a 5mb connection!! :O [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:54, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Fissure Spider Farmer I know what you mean, but when editing the example build you should consider that this build is balanced. If you swap in Dolyak Signet, you should also change the attributes so that Strength is 15 or higher, otherwise you'll have a defensive gap. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:42, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm doing it fine with a 2 or 3 seconds gap. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:55, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Build:Team - IWAY I'm confused about your unexplained revert on Build:Team - IWAY. It was a minor change I made, but perhaps you could enlighten me why it was reverted? --JoDiamonds 11:20, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :My bad. I was trying to revert this but didn't noticed the new change. fixing it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:30, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::No worries, then! Thanks for fixing it. --JoDiamonds 12:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Finding you looked for you for a few days. the one time i saw you i was logged on from work (major big no no from my work). i don't start playing until 4:00 PM PST, what zone are you in? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:53, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm on GMT +3, and I'm online usualy at around 6-10 PM GMT. I'll add you myself. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:07, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::goodness, i'm GMT -8, your going to sleep around 1:00 in my afternoon --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:08, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::Wait! I'm coming!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:10, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Kunruu He's not in Mourning Veil Falls. The anonymous users are right, he is in Morostav Trail. --Karlos 03:19, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :I accept that from you, but I can't accept anon users deleting info without even explaning. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:22, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Ban template Can you just add it to the top of stuff, not blank it, makes my job easier :) — Skuld 08:11, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing you mean delete, and sure. way to go on the harsh banning. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:12, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yeh delete. Harsh banning? :s — Skuld 08:14, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :::1 or 2 weeks instead of the usual 3 days. I'm sick or reverting enoying vandalisms. it's time to block all but talk pages to unregistered users :| [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:16, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The 1 week was intentional, 2 weeks was a typo >< — Skuld 08:19, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Buttons Are you asking, or making a statement of somesort? Wasn't sure as it's on a user page instead of a talk page. If asking, you drag them from the "Menu" window. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:49, 15 July 2006 (CDT) open the menu, choose customise layout and drag the options onto the screen anywehere, afaik — Skuld 10:49, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, that's what I wanted to know. how cool. thank you both :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:57, 15 July 2006 (CDT)